1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing devices, such as multifunction devices, which are configured to detect an opening and a closing of parts of image processing devices, which rotate relative to a body of the image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Known multifunction devices, such as the multifunction devices described in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. H10-199364 and H11-249365, may detect the opening and the closing of two rotating parts, e.g., two covers or two doors, using a single, contact-type sensor. Specifically, the known multifunction devices include a single micro switch configured to move between a pressed position and released position, and an action member is positioned, such that the action member presses the switch activator when two rotating parts are closed simultaneously, and releases the switch activator when at least one of the two rotating parts is released. Consequently, whether the two rotating parts are open or closed may be determined based on whether the switch activator is in the pressed position or in the released position. Nevertheless, the known multifunction devices may not be configured to determine whether three or more rotating parts of the multifunction device are open or closed using a single sensor.